


Conceit

by keep_me_alone



Series: Moral Lessons [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Desert, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sunburn, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, Whump, anakin whump, otherwise known as sand sand everywhere sand sand in Anakin's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan drags Anakin to a desert planet to begin negotiations with the Car-Tainian embassy. He leaves Anakin alone and naturally shit happens.  (Anakin whump in later chapters & a small Padawan crush on Obi-Wan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin stepped off the ship, grimacing as his boots slid into the sand. Obi-Wan gave him a withering look. His padawan had been very vocal about his desire to stay on Coruscant.

The Car-Tainian embassy approached them. They were a tall, beautiful species, Obi-Wan noted. The leader bowed to the Jedi who returned the gesture. The leader’s dark skin was slick with sweat.

“Welcome to Car-Tain,” he said in basic. “I am Lok-Cain. We look forward to negotiations. For now, you are our guest. Feel free to wander where you like. Car-Tain is not a tourist planet, but we have much to offer travellers such as yourself.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, “my Padawan and I appreciate your hospitality.” Lok-Cain blinked. He began walking back towards the town’s low buildings.

“Ah yes, the Padawan. If it is agreeable to you, he may be housed with our apprentices.” Lok-Cain addressed his remarks solely to Obi-Wan.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin, “he can learn much from observing your customs here.”

“Master-,” Anakin began. Obi-Wan silenced him with a look.

“Do as you’re told for once, Padawan.” Anakin met his gaze levelly, not looking away as Obi-Wan turned to walk off with Lok-Cain, heads close together as they spoke. Anakin kicked the sand irritably. Obi-Wan turned back, a pleasant smile on his face. “Don’t forget to use sunblock, Anakin,” he felt his master’s suppressed snicker through their bond. Anakin didn’t reply, watching the pair as they went, followed by the three other Car-Tainians.

A boy who looked about his age approached him, bowing deeply.

“Welcome to Car-Tain,” the boy said, repeating his leader. Anakin exhaled his irritation into the Force and returned the bow. “My name is Jav-Fain. Master Lok is overseeing my studies. I am to be your guide while you remain here.”

“Thank you, Jav-Fain. I am Anakin, Master Kenobi’s apprentice,” Anakin replied, feeling somewhat awkward. The other boy grinned at him. He draped an elongated arm around Anakin.

“You must tell me everything of the temple,” he began, leading Anakin towards one of the brick buildings. “What do you study there? Are your masters strict?” Anakin returned the smile, almost in spite of himself. He was not entirely comfortable being this close to Jav.

“Well we study a lot of things,” Anakin shrugged, “Astrophysics, meditation, history, saber technique-,” Jav turned to grab him by both of the shoulders.

“You’re trained with a saber?” He asked excitedly, “we too train with weapons, but ours are mostly long staves. We must arrange a skirmish.” Anakin smiled, more authentically this time. He wiped the sweat from his face, incidentally dislodging Jav’s hands.

“Of course,” Anakin replied, “our sabers have settings to avoid dismemberment or serious injury during practice. I would be honoured to fight you,” his eyes shone with a strange light. The other boy looked at him, enthusiasm faltering slightly.

“I’m sure our masters would wish to observe,” he said, “I will make arrangements to hold the match the day after tomorrow, if that is agreeable? It will be our duty tomorrow to herd the livestock for most of the day.” Anakin was not sure he wanted Obi-Wan present. If things went poorly for him, his master would likely be very amused. He hesitated and Jav noticed, “If the masters are present there is less a chance of one of us being seriously hurt,” he smiled encouragingly.

“Oh, I see. Tomorrow then,” Anakin agreed. The other boy grasped his forearm and Anakin firmly returned the gesture.

“For now, it is late and I’m sure you are hungry. Dine with us, friend. Our food is simpler than what the elders will eat, but it is good. Plus you will not have to endure hours of political talks when you are with the apprentices.” Anakin grinned at this unexpected streak of mischievousness. Let Obi-Wan lie in the bed he’d made, he decided.

“I’d be happy to join you,” Anakin declared, following Jav into one of the small buildings. Jav stomped on a mat just inside the door, shaking the sand from his sandals before removing them. Anakin pulled off his tall boots and stuffed his socks into them.

He grimaced visibly, the floor was polished wood, but was scattered with grains of sand that grated irritatingly under his feet. A long table took up most of the room. Six Car-Tainians of mixed genders were seated around it, already tucked into steaming bowls full of some kind of stew and rice.

“Help yourselves,” one of them called, barely looking up from her food. “You’re late,” another addressed Jav, who merely shrugged in response.

“I’m here now, and you better have left some for us,” he replied, feigning irritation. “This is Anakin, the Jedi from Coruscant.” At that, many of the apprentices looked up curiously. Anakin let their stares wash over him, following Jav to the food. He helped himself to a large portion.

It smelled wonderful and his stomach rumbled loudly. Some of the apprentices snickered. Anakin ignored them. He hadn’t eaten since the ship had left the refuelling station early that morning. Those at the table shifted their chairs to make room for Jav who had brought two more over while Anakin had been serving himself.

Anakin sat then ate quietly, listening to the apprentices’ boisterous chatter without commenting unless he was asked something directly. Jav warded off most of the invasive questions or remarks, which Anakin was grateful for.

“Tomorrow morning,” Jav addressed himself to Anakin, “you may come with us to herd our livestock. In the afternoon we will dine with the masters. The day after, we will practice our weapon technique and spar in the early evening.” Many of the apprentices giggled at this, one boy laughed outright.

“Jav, you cannot be serious. What does _he_ know of sparring? You’ll hurt him.”

“We are taught to spar at the Jedi  Temple,” Anakin replied tightly, “I have studied there for almost ten standard years. I know how to fight.” He tried vainly to supress his burgeoning irritation as the boy snorted in response.

“Our masters will be present, Kiv-Hain. No one will be harmed,” Jev replied with disapproval. Kiv did not look convinced.

“You’re crazy, even for an outsider,” he remarked to Anakin. Kiv stood, gathering his dishes and taking them to the small kitchen. Anakin watched as he cleaned them and then retreated down a recessed stairwell that he hadn’t seen before.

“Don’t worry about Kiv,” Jav told him lightly, “he speaks without thought.”

“I’m not worried,” Anakin replied. He showed Jav his Padawan braid and indicated a brightly coloured bead. “We are given beads or thread to commemorate skills. This one is for excellence in combat.” Jav was visibly impressed.

“Our match will be quite interesting,” he predicted, rising to clear his own dishes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin did not sleep well that night. The beds were only thin mattresses on the floor. Jav told him that some of the more prominent citizens had more comfortable accommodations, but as apprentices they were expected to make do. Even the basement was covered in sand, scattered grains marring the gleaming hardwood.

Anakin scowled when he woke the next morning, pushing some of the sand around. He could feel it in his sheets, on his pillow. It would probably be in his hair too. He was trying not to resent Obi-Wan for dragging him along on this mission, especially since he wouldn’t even be learning from the negotiations. The whole trip seemed painfully pointless.

He tossed uneasily; it was too hot to sleep anyways. Anakin sat up and began to meditate, trying to lower his core temperature. Car-Tain was easily the hottest planet he’d visited, even in the night. Wind howled above him and he inhaled slowly, remembering what Obi-Wan had been telling him on the trip over. The planet only had one sun, but it was large and close to the planet.  They were in the planet’s cool season right now. In summer, the planet was completely uninhabitable for humans. The Car-Tainians’ request for Jedi presence had come at the perfect time for them.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Anakin opened his eyes. He couldn’t see through the darkness, but the accompanying voice told him it was Jav.

“It’s time to tend the livestock,” he murmured, before slipping away. Anakin stood and stretched, displeased at having to cut his meditation short. He followed Jav to the ground floor. They stuffed their pockets with jerky for lunch and filled canteens of water. As they were leaving, Jav turned to Anakin.

“Your extra clothing will not be welcome come midday. You should leave your shirts here.” Jav himself was shirtless, but for a flat silver collar draped over his shoulders. Anakin stripped off his layers, gratefully. He was aware that the Jedi uniform was to be worn at all times, but if a local had instructed him to remove it he figured he was safe. If Obi-Wan took issue, he could always claim heatstroke; it certainly wouldn’t be out of the question on Car-Tain. He tossed his clothes and followed Jav out of the building.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant red. Birds were starting to chatter restlessly in the already oppressive heat. Anakin was practically jogging to keep pace with Jav’s long legs. At seventeen, he was already taller than his master. He rarely rushed anywhere. Anakin let the irritation flow over him and away into the Force. He sighed inaudibly. It seemed to him that he was becoming annoyed with almost excesive frequency these days. No doubt Obi-Wan had felt it. He was probably in for one hell of a lecture later.  

He followed Jav to the animal’s pens. They were small, leathery things. Their stink made Anakin’s eyes water.

“They’re called likluks,” Jav told him, grinning at Anakin’s reaction.

“I haven’t encountered anything like them before,” Anakin said, as they opened the gate. He leaned down to get a closer look and was almost kicked in the teeth. He jerked back.

“Watch out,” Jav laughed, “They aren’t fully domesticated.”

“Then why do you keep them?” Anakin muttered darkly.

“They eat desert scrub and are docile for the most part. We just have to keep them safe from dekfas while they graze.”

“Am I going to regret asking what a dekfa is?” Anakin asked warily. Jav’s grin grew to a startling size.

“They’re almost as tall as you, fangs about this long,” the width between his spidery hands was about half a foot. Anakin’s expression turned incredulous. “They’re covered in short fur, massive paws. They don’t usually travel in packs fortunately.”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Anakin protested. Dekfas sounded like something out of a tale to scare children.

“Don’t worry too much. They aren’t as common this time of year. We still need to make sure none of the likluks wander away.” Anakin nodded uneasily. They made their way further into the desert, following the likluks as they bounced away.

They travelled in companionable silence for a while. After they’d followed the likluks a few miles, Anakin’s feet were hot and damp in his thick boots. Sweat ran in rivulets down his back and face, stinging his eyes.  Finally they reached an area with thicker scrub and the likluks were content to stop and graze as small biting insects buzzed around them.

When he was sure the herd wasn’t going anywhere, Anakin sat and pulled off his boots and socks. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. He did not look forward to putting his sandy feet back into his boots to return. Jav laughed at him.

“I wish Jedi didn’t have such damn strict rules for our uniforms,” Anakin grumbled, sand shifting unpleasantly between his toes.

“It does seem unpractical,” Jav agreed cheerfully.

“I bet the council doesn’t actually care. It’s probably just Obi-Wan being fussy,” Anakin muttered. Jav laughed again.

“And this master of yours, Obi-Wan, is he often fussy? Is he a good master?” Anakin snorted.

“All he ever does is fuss. He means well though. I wouldn’t even be a Jedi without him.” His expression softened. “We balance each other, I think,” he looked off to the horizon.

“Ah, balance it’s very important to the Jedi, is it not?” Jav asked, following Anakin’s gaze.

“It’s one of our most fundamental ideals.” Anakin replied. He grinned and shook his head, breaking the sombre mood that had settled over them, “What about you. How is Lok-Cain?”

“He is an amazing leader,” Jav replied intensely, “I will be honoured to follow his path when he dies.  He is very strict, but it is only so that I may learn quickly and well. Everyone loves him.”

“And you Jav, do you _love_ him?” Anakin snickered at himself. Jav crossed his arms, a flush creeping over him.

“What- no that isn’t- I mean. Don’t- you love Obi-Wan?” Anakin swallowed hard, his neck tingling.

“What? No- we’re- it isn’t like that. We’re bonded. It’s different,” he hoped his voice wasn’t as high as it felt. Jav howled with laughter, barely able to keep himself upright. Anakin blushed furiously.

“You’re _bonded,”_ he shrieked, “and in what sense does this _bonding_ occur.” Anakin started laughing too.

“Shut your damn mouth,” he yelled, playfully shoving the other boy. Jav shoved him back and soon they were wrestling. Jav managed to put him in a headlock and Anakin threw his body weight onto him, knocking them both down. They grappled until they were both breathless, lying panting on the desert sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin was covered in sand by the time he reached the leader’s cabin. It was in his hair, his clothes, between his teeth. On entering the cabin he coughed and would swear he exhaled it. Anakin was thoroughly disgusted. No sandstorms had been predicted on the planet, but of course its atmosphere wasn’t controlled as Coruscant’s was.

“I see the wind’s picked up,” Obi-Wan remarked cheerfully. Anakin glared at him as he yanked the front of his shirt. He regretted it as more sand slid from his shoulders and down his chest. Anakin gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to rip his shirt clean off. Pressure was building behind his eyes.

“The conditions are rather… unpleasant currently.” Anakin agreed stiffly. Eight other masters were seated at the long table. This building was similar to the one he’d stayed in, but ornamented with woven rugs. He also suspected the lights were slightly brighter. One of the apprentices he’d met yesterday was passing out cups to the masters.

Anakin followed Jav’s movements, bowing deeply when the other boy did and only approaching the table when they’d been invited. Anakin only realised his shields were lowered when Obi-Wan mentally tapped him, a reprimand for the distaste he’d felt leaking from Anakin’s signature.

 _I’m sorry master; you know how I feel about excessive formality._ He scowled up at Obi-Wan as he sent the message. Obi-Wan’s face was impassive as Anakin seated himself.

 _Yes I know, but everyone in the town doesn’t need to. I swear anyone in the least bit Force sensitive felt that. Be more careful. Besides that, talking via secret link seems rather disrespectful._ He severed their connection immediately, raising impenetrable Force shields around his mind. Obi-Wan smiled politely at Anakin.

“Has your time with the apprentices been enlightening, Padawan?” He asked blandly. A muscle jumped in Anakin’s jaw. His head felt thick and heavy.

“Very much so, master.” _I learned that Car-Tainians has a third, clear eyelid to protect them from all this kriffing sand._ Obi-Wan gave no sign if he’d heard. “Jav-Fain and I have arranged a sparring match for tomorrow,”

“With your permission masters,” Jav cut in hastily, addressing both Obi-Wan and Lok-Cain.

“Naturally,” Obi-Wan replied, amusement colouring the Force around him. He began asking Jav questions on staff technique and Anakin stopped paying attention. He inhaled deeply, trying not to fiddle. Patience had never been his strong suit and the conversation was just so mundane. And- oh Sith, Obi-Wan had just asked him something. He looked up into Obi-Wan’s clear gaze.

“Pardon me master, my attention seems to have wandered.”

“Yes, I’d noticed,” Obi-Wan remarked dryly. “Was it also wandering yesterday when I reminded you about sun protection, Padawan?”

“Yes master, well no, I mean,” Anakin stopped talking. He was flustered, knowing the other masters watched him, no doubt judging him inadequate.

“Well Anakin, which is it?” Anakin studied his lap.

“I forgot, master.” He carefully shielded his resentment. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Mindfulness, Anakin. You’ve burned.” At this, some of the masters murmured. A Car-Tainian of indeterminate gender spoke.

“How has he… burned?” they asked. Jav also looked perplexed.

“We were not near any fires today,” he insisted at Lok-Cain’s look.

“Does he require treatment?”

“No, it’s nothing so serious,” Obi-Wan replied, “Human skin is comparatively fragile and is easily damaged by the sun, especially in those with delicate complexions. The effect is magnified on Car-Tain because of the planets proximity to its star. In general burns are entirely preventable,” he smiled at Anakin who was practically emanating heat. _You did remember to drink plenty of water, didn’t you Padawan?_ Anakin avoided his gaze, avidly studying the tablecloth. Obi-Wan sighed over their bond, even as he continued answering the Car-Tainian’s questions. _Drink, Anakin._ Anakin sipped his water meekly, feeling his headache abate somewhat.

“Does it hurt?” The Car-Tainian next to him asked abruptly, squeezing his shoulder. Anakin bristled. He smiled tightly.

“Very much so,” he replied, giving no outward sign of his distress. He had no idea what the customs around touch were on this planet, but he suspected shoving the master’s hand off of him would likely have severe consequences. He struggled to raise his Force shields, to keep Obi-Wan from feeling the sparks of pain he was shooting off. In that respect, he failed miserably.

“Perhaps it is best not to aggravate the injury,” Obi-Wan remarked mildly. Anakin studied his master’s face. He looked almost… angry. That was impossible; Obi-Wan didn’t get angry. Anakin felt the tiniest thrill shoot through him.

“Of course,” the Car-Tainian said cooly, removing her hand. Anakin almost sighed with relief.

“We’ll have to visit our ship after the meal so I can treat him properly,” Obi-Wan said to Lok-Cain.

“Of course,” Lok-Cain replied smoothly. “You will however, return for further negotiations this evening?”

“Certainly,” Obi-Wan looked at Lok-Cain appraisingly. He’d thought the evening talks were only a formality, but was not inclined to make an unnecessary argument about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan buzzed around the console, flipping switches and pulling knobs until their craft hummed to life and began recycling air cooler air. The ship was a small Jedi issue and as a result, didn’t have a proper medbay, just a tiny room the size of a closet with a curtain for a door.

“Alright, let’s have a look,” Anakin moved a stool closer with the Force and sat after removing his shirts. Obi-Wan made a disapproving noise. “And were you running around unclothed all day?” He asked, studying the burns.

“Relax master. I only took off my shirt. Besides, Jav told me to.” Obi-Wan made another low noise. He pressed a cup of water into Anakin’s hand.

“Drink this, you’re probably dehydrated.” Anakin did as he was told, wincing as Obi-Wan poked the burn experimentally. “You’ve blistered, Anakin.” Anakin made a face. “You’re lucky one of us thinks ahead. I brought aloe.”

“Thank you, master.” Anakin was relieved. Commercial aloe tended to be infused with bacta and painkillers, something he desperately wanted, but didn’t feel he deserved and would not ask for. Anakin set down his cup as Obi-Wan fetched the aloe from the small refrigeration unit. Obi-Wan took his cup and refilled it.

“Drink that too,”

“Master, really I’m fine,” Anakin protested.

“Anakin, you do know I can feel your pain through our bond. If you drink that your headache will likely go away.” Obi-Wan gave him a look full of exaggerated patience.

“Yes, master,” Anakin mumbled, doing as he was told. Obi-Wan scooped aloe from the jar and began spreading it gently over Anakin’s back. Anakin made a contented noise. The cold gel raised painful goose bumps on his inflamed skin, but he didn’t mind. Obi-Wan’s touch was feather light as he smoothed the aloe over the back of Anakin’s neck. The tension melted from Anakin’s shoulders as Obi-Wan rubbed them lightly. Anakin lowered the shields around his mind to let Obi-Wan feel his peace.

Anakin inhaled deeply. He was unused to being treated so gently. Not that Obi-Wan had ever been rough, just brusque and professional. Every brief touch had a purpose. Anakin knew it was Obi-Wan’s respect for his boundaries, acknowledgment of his aversion to touch, but he had missed the contact.

As Obi-Wan’s hands coasted down his back, his pain receded. Anakin felt strange. Small and almost soft.

“Is something wrong, Padawan?” Obi-Wan asked softly, smoothing gel over a last patch of skin. He turned to wipe his hands on a cloth and Anakin stood.

“Of course not, Master.” Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, who started slightly. He put his hand over Anakin’s arm. His padawan responded by burying his head in Obi-Wan’s neck.

“What is it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, frowning.

“Nothing master.” Anakin replied, voice husky but muffled.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” he squeezed Anakin’s arm. The heat of Anakin’s skin was soaking into him.

“That’s ok,” Anakin replied, releasing him. Obi-Wan turned to face his Padawan, concern etched into his features. Anakin snickered at himself, “apparently I really did get too much sun.”

“Anakin-,” Anakin half shrugged and turned to leave.

“See you tomorrow, master.” Obi-Wan was left to watch him go. He reached for Anakin with the Force, but his Padawan’s shields were back, firmly in place once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It's been a hell of a week. Also not super happy with the ending may or may not edit it

Anakin stood facing Jav. Several villagers were milling about, waiting to watch their match. The sun was high. Beads of sweat ran down his face. Anakin breathed deeply, ignoring the painful rub of his light shirt. Obi-Wan’s gaze bored into him, and Anakin tried to ignore his self-consciousness, knew it would be his downfall if it wasn’t curbed.

Jav began circling. Anakin followed, watching his friend’s shoulders for any hint of movement. Quickly, Jav whipped his staff around, aiming for Anakin’s ribs. Anakin swept his saber up to intercept and dodged backwards. They resumed their circling. Anakin centred himself, allowing the Force to guide him away from Jav’s strikes and blocking them when they couldn’t be avoided.

He allowed Jav to take the offensive, content to defend and counter when the opportunity arose. It allowed him to get Jav’s measure as a fighter and let him conserve his energy as Jav tired. The Force rippled and Anakin jumped, cleanly evading Jav’s low sweep. His opponent was faster than many of the Padawan’s he’d trained against, but clearly lacked any Force ability.

Anakin landed close to Jav, twirling his saber into an overhand cut. Jav struggled to get his staff up and Anakin’s blow landed squarely on the other boy’s shoulder. Jav yelped and disengaged.

“Point Skywalker,” Anakin grinned fiercely. He was done playing Jedi. He leapt forward, pressing against Jav with a flurry of blows. Jav was good, but not good enough. He placed a foot wrong, overbalanced and Anakin slipped through his defences, bringing his lightsaber across Jav’s neck.

“Point Skywalker,” they disengaged again. One more point and the match was his. Jav rushed him, moving his staff more quickly than Anakin thought possible. He took it in stride, flowing gracefully away, elegantly blocking. Jav was getting more aggressive, becoming sloppy.

Anakin aimed a wide blow at Jav’s body. Jav  blocked it forcefully, both hands gripping his staff tightly. The force of his defense pushed Anakin back. Jav struck at Anakin’s side. Anakin intercepted with a twist that popped the staff from Jav’s hands. Jav knelt, grabbing his staff before it hit the ground. Anakin lunged towards him. The Force swirled urgently. It was too late. By the time Anakin saw the blow coming, he was already fully committed to his motion. Jav’s staff slammed into his skull. Anakin dropped like a stone.

* * *

 

His head was in the sand. His eyes were closed. People were shouting. Blinding pain above his eye. Then the waves of nausea came sweeping over him. He rolled away from the hands on his shoulders and threw up. Each convulsion sent bolts of pain through his head. Anakin lay limply, his face and braid resting in the mess. Anakin groaned as he was shifted onto his back, the world spinning chaotically. A voice cut through his confusion.

“Anakin, can you hear me?” Anakin made another pained noise. Something was firmly pressed against his face. It hurt. Anakin whined, trying to twist his head away.

“Open your eyes, Anakin.” His training overrode his instincts, and Anakin obeyed. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out his master’s form. He was lying in his Master’s lap. The pressure above Anakin’s eye was coming from him. His master’s other hand was under his jaw, tilting his head back. “That’s right, keep looking at me. Do you know where we are?” His master’s voice was calm, but his urgency clouded the Force between them.

“Uh,” Anakin searched his memory. It felt like shovelling mud. “Car-Tain,” he mumbled, rewarded by Obi-Wan’s relieved smile. “I’m fine,” he muttered, hit by the full embarrassment of his situation. Anakin was painfully aware of the mess he’d made. Obi-Wan snorted.

“Don’t even try lying right now. In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re both covered in your blood.” Anakin hadn’t noticed. He blinked slowly. Both of their shirts were ruined. Obi-Wan had wadded up his outer layer and was using it to stem the flow of blood from Anakin’s face.

“Sorry master.”

“We’ll discuss it later,” Obi-Wan promised grimly, “for now we need to get you to the ship. Can you stand?” Anakin closed his eyes, assessing his condition. He nodded. Obi-Wan stood carefully, pulling Anakin up with him. He steadied his wobbling Padawan, then pressed the blood soaked cloth into his hand. Anakin applied pressure to the wound as Obi-Wan guided him towards their ship. Anakin leeched Force from the environment and pulled it through himself, enough to keep him upright at least. Anakin stumbled into Obi-Wan who paused and held him up while he got his bearings.

“Anakin?”

“Just dizzy master. I’ll live.” Anakin smiled weakly.

“You’d better,” The ship seemed much farther away than Obi-Wan remembered and Anakin’s face was still bleeding. Obi-Wan moved slowly, deliberately, centering himself as he walked. They both needed to be calm right now.

They reached the ship with no further problems and Obi-Wan instructed Anakin to lie down while he collected med supplies.

“Allow me,” Obi-Wan said, taking charge of the cloth again. He put steady pressure on the wound, trying to ignore Anakin’s pained grimace. “So my Padawan, what have we learned?”

“Master,” Anakin protested, “is this really the time?”

“I can’t think of a better one,” Obi-Wan replied callously, “Misbehaving isn’t currently an option for you, Padawan. Now tell me where your error was.” He waited patiently for Anakin to finish sulking and answer.

“I wasn’t careful,” Anakin replied after thinking it over. “I fully committed myself to an action without considering the risk,” he looked up at Obi-Wan uncertainly.

“True, you were reckless. There is more,” Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look.

“I- I’m not sure what you mean, master.” Anakin replied truthfully.

“Think Anakin. Think about your actions since coming to Car-Tain.” Obi-Wan could see the flush rise on Anakin’s cheeks even under his sunburn.

“I guess I haven’t really been acting like a Jedi should,” Obi-Wan nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I felt as though my skills and worth were in question and I felt, I don’t know, better than that? So I tried to prove that I was.”

“There is no place for conceit in the mind of a Jedi,” Obi-Wan chastised him gently. “Your pride led you to strike at an unarmed opponent. That is a serious breach of Code. If you’d done that at the Temple, I expect you would have been sanctioned,” Anakin bit the inside of his cheek. “Luckily for you, my Padawan, this isn’t the Temple and I believe you’ve suffered enough.” He dearly hoped the lesson had gotten through Anakin’s thick skull. He was tempted to make a joke about it, but decided it was better not to undermine his teaching moment with humour.

“Thank you, master.”

“I promise if we have to go over this lesson again, there will be consequences, Anakin. Please try not to repeat yourself.” He knew the plea would fall on deaf ears.

“I won’t, master,” Anakin replied innocently. Obi-Wan snorted. He pulled the cloth away from Anakin’s face. The bleeding had slowed to a steady trickle. The wound looked deeper than Obi-Wan had thought. “You’re going to need proper medical attention when we return to Coruscant,” he frowned.

“But… master we won’t be going back for days?” He wasn’t complaining, just confused. Obi-Wan laughed lightly.

“Padawan, what you’re talking about is reckless endangerment. We’re going back to the Temple as soon as I address the Car-Tainians to tell them so.”

“Master-,” Anakin began to protest.   
“Don’t bother, Anakin. Another Jedi team will be en route in a few days. These treaties are not urgent.” It wasn’t entirely true, and he had left out the possibility of the Car-Tainians abandoning the agreement because of their departure. Anakin didn’t need to think about that. Obi-Wan poured disinfectant onto a clean cloth and began dabbing at Anakin’s face. His Padawan reflexively flinched away. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t squirm, Anakin.” Anakin muttered an apology. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his master’s presence beside him. He wished he could reach out for Obi-Wan’s hand. It was out of the question. He was no longer a child. Almost as though sensing his thoughts, Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin exhaled softly. And then Obi-Wan was cleaning the blood from his neck and chest, dampening his braid to remove the filth, carefully retying it. Anakin was content not to speak, to just exist in this moment where Obi-Wan’s obvious love and affection for him surrounded the Force between them. Obi-Wan’s fingers brushed his skin as he carefully placed a bandage over the gash.

“You’ll probably need additional attention to seal the cut, but I don’t have proper supplies, besides stitching equipment.” Anakin’s eyes snapped open, “Don’t fret Anakin. I may know how to use the kit, but I wouldn’t unless I had to. The bleeding’s mostly stopped and I believe the wound will wait until we can get you to a proper healer.” Obi-Wan brushed the side of Anakin’s face with his knuckles. “I am however, still concerned with your concussion.” He closed his eyes and reached for Anakin through the Force. From what he could tell, the damage wasn’t too severe and likely would only require a few days of rest to heal, but it was hard to say. Head injuries were always tricky.

“Do you think you can manage a healing trance?”

“No, master,” Anakin lowered his gaze.

“Would you like assistance?” Anakin hesitated then nodded slowly. “If you feel uncomfortable at any time we can stop. I will be paying close attention,” Obi-Wan assured his Padawan. Obi-Wan laid his palm against Anakin’s cheek. His Padawan closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Anakin heard Obi-Wan’s soft breath as he reached through the Force.

When Obi-Wan’s mind met his he was overcome by the peace and love his master emanated. He was swept along on the dizzying current of Obi-Wan’s feelings.  Obi-Wan gently showed him the path, find the calm to center himself, extend his awareness to include his physical body, the shimmering Force surrounding them. He could hear the individual beats of his heart, feeling himself relaxing as Obi-Wan soothed away the sound. The edges of consciousness fuzzed and blurred around him. This was when most people panicked, the edge just before the loss of self. He was perfectly calm and Anakin didn’t know whether he was experiencing his own feelings or his master’s. It didn’t matter. He lost the thread of thought, perfectly enveloped in security.

* * *

 

It was much later when Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stretched. He smothered a yawn, knowing that ahead of him was the unenviable task of taking leave of some very irate Car-Tainians. He was pleased negotiations had ended early. Obi-Wan was just as anxious as his Padawan to be off the planet and back home where water and more importantly, _showers_ were readily available. He decided he wouldn’t change his shirt before going to talk to Lok-Cain. He knew he was practically soaked in his Padawan’s blood, a disagreeable situation, but one that was sure to shock the Car-Tainian to his senses. Escaping Car-Tain would be no challenge at all, a little manipulation, a touch of the Force. Obi-Wan grinned he was after all a master negotiator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did eventually decide I wasn't happy with ending on the last chapter so here's a better ending! It made me sad I hope you all feel the same lmfao

Obi-Wan folded his arms, considering the use of a mind trick.

“The boy’s life may be in danger. I cannot justify remaining here for another day while he continues to lose blood and run the risk of an infection,” true from a certain view point.   
  
“So you will go and endanger the treaty negotiations, disregard all protocol, over the life of a _boy?”_ Lok-Cain was incredulous.

“Would you not do the same for your own apprentice?” Obi-Wan demanded. Lok-Cain looked at Jav who knelt on the sand near them. _Wrong tactic_ , he knew immediately.

“Faced with a choice between the good of my people and the good of a boy, I will always choose my people,” Lok-Cain declared stiffly.

“The treaties can wait,” Obi-Wan replied, just as firmly, “I am sorry to leave you in the midst of our negotiations, but there is a life needlessly at risk.” He was shocked by Lok-Cain’s callous disregard for the lives of children. He exhaled, carefully released the emotion into the Force, knowing that his feelings were only an impediment in this situation. Lok-Cain regarded him coolly.

“So you would spurn our customs and all our etiquette for the sake of one child?”

“I am sworn to do so,” Obi-Wan replied, still fighting his temper down. “He needs immediate medical attention.”

“And are our healing facilities not adequate?” Lok-Cain demanded angrily. If Obi-Wan had been a lesser Jedi he might have sighed.

“I’m sure your healthcare is adequate to meet your people’s needs, but much of the damage is to his skull and brain. He needs the advanced medical scanners on Coruscant, or I cannot guarantee what the outcome may be.” Obi-Wan drew the Force around him, borrowed its power and authority. “There can be no more discussion on the matter, master. I am afraid that Anakin and I must go now, before another storm grounds us for days.” Lok-Cain blinked, his mouth half open. Obi-Wan cringed mentally; he’d overdone it. What he’d done was tantamount to an inappropriate mind trick.

“Be it on your head, Jedi,” Lok-Cain murmured before turning on his heel and retreating to camp. The other masters followed him. Jav-Fain however, continued to kneel in the sand until they had gone.

“May I speak, Master Kenobi?” He asked softly, gaze lowered.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, his ire fading as he turned his attention to the boy. The corner of his mouth quirked as he considered Jav-Fain. He definitely would have qualified as one of Qui-Gon’s pathetic life forms. Jav-Fain swallowed hard and when he spoke his voice was hesitant.

“Is- is Anakin going to-,” he inhaled sharply, “is he going to die?” Obi-Wan’s heart went out to him. He knelt, placed a gentle hand on Jav-Fain’s shoulder.

“I firmly believe that with prompt medical attention, Anakin will be fine. I will instruct the next Jedi team to update you on his condition, if that will ease your mind.” Jav-Fain nodded miserably. Obi-Wan remained kneeling, sensing that there was more.

“So… you won’t be coming back then,” Jav dared a glance up. He felt a pang at the sympathy written on the master’s face and knew the answer.

“You care very deeply for Anakin.” It wasn’t a question. Jav-Fain nodded and turned his gaze back towards the sand as tears welled from his eyes. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder.

“I- I know it isn’t proper,” Jav-Fain whispered.

“This kind of attachment can only lead to suffering,” Obi-Wan told him kindly, “Anakin and I will not be back to Car-Tain. It is highly unlikely that you will see either of us again. It is best to put it from your mind if you can. You are still young Jav-Fain. I have confidence that you will make a full recovery.” Jav-Fain nodded again, his throat choked with repressed emotion. There was a lengthy pause while he attempted to compose himself.

“Will you tell him goodbye for me?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder again, then stood. “I must prepare for departure. It was good to meet you, Jav-Fain.” The boy bowed his head deferentially.

“You as well, Master Kenobi.” Obi-Wan nodded brusquely, and turned back to the ship. As soon as Anakin was well, he had resolved that there would be a lesson on interacting with locals. He couldn’t imagine that Anakin had deliberately encouraged Jav-Fain’s sentiment, but the boy had clearly been distressed by their presence. It was not the Way.

He boarded the ship and made his way to where Anakin lay. He’d slipped out of his healing trance and into a restless sleep. Obi-Wan touched his forehead with two fingers, calming him through the Force. He stood for a long moment, watching and thinking. His Padawan was almost angelic in sleep. Almost, if only he could disregard the callous smile that came so easily, the mischievous laughter, the sharp wit. It was easy to see how his Padawan could inspire loyalty and devotion in the space of a breath. He was one of the most charismatic young men that Obi-Wan had ever encountered and though he wasn’t entirely sure why, he was reminded of a conversation he’d had with Qui-Gon years ago, a strict lecture on professionalism. It had stung at the time and it still did, but now the hurt was different. Obi-Wan released it into the Force. He looked down again at his Padawan and sighed so softly he produced only a whisper of a sound. Obi-Wan’s knuckles barely brushed the sleeping boy’s cheek. He exhaled again, returned to the cockpit. _Attachment is forbidden._ And hadn’t he learned that lesson well enough for a life time.


End file.
